gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Beat 102.7
The Beat 102.7 is a radio station in ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City based on New York City's hip-hop and R&B radio station, Hot 97. The playlists heavily emphasises the New York City hip-hop scene, with the vast majority of artists coming from that area, though some artists from the South and Midwest are also featured. A portion of the tracklist is exclusive to each stand-alone game, but downloading The Lost and Damned for GTA IV updates the station to include all songs. The Beat 102.7 Studios are located in Star Junction, Algonquin. Tracklist ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' DJ Green Lantern (aka The Evil Genius), a New York DJ who began work with Shady/G-Unit Records in 2002, until he and 50 Cent had a falling out in 2005. He has since then worked with Def Jam (until 2007) and independently with most of the rappers heard on his segment. Like many of his mixtapes, his segment is referred to as "Invasion". Other than Busta Rhymes, Styles P, and Maino, this segment features more underground rappers. Unlike a small portion of DJ Mister Cee's segments, all the songs in this segment were originally made for the game. * Styles P - "What's the Problem" (2008) * Uncle Murda - "Anybody Can Get It" (2008) * Qadir - "Nickname" (2008) * Busta Rhymes - "Where's My Money" (2008) * Maino - "Getaway Driver" (2008) (Note: a freestyle session starts during the intermission after this song) * Fevah Leevah - "Freestyle" (2008) * Red Cafe - "Stick'm" (2008) * Tru Life - "Wet 'Em Up" (2008) * Johnny Polygon - "Price on Your Head" (2008) DJ Mister Cee '(aka The Finisher), a DJ who has worked with prestigious classic artists like the late The Notorious B.I.G. and Big Daddy Kane. He is a personality of ''Hot 97, a very famous New York radio station that The Beat 102.7 is meant to parody. * Swizz Beatz - "Top Down" (2008) * Nas - "War Is Necessary" (2008) * Kanye West (feat. Dwele) - "Flashing Lights" (2007) * Joell Ortiz (feat. Jadakiss & Saigon) - "Hip Hop (Remix)" (2008) * Fat Joe (feat. Lil Wayne) - "Crackhouse" (2008)** * Mobb Deep (from H.N.I.C. Part 2 Sessions) - "Dirty New Yorker" (2008) * Ghostface Killah (feat. Kid Capri) - "We Celebrate" (2007) * Styles P (feat. Sheek Louch & Jadakiss) - "Blow Your Mind (Remix)" (2008) * Papoose - "Stylin'" (2008)** Episodes From Liberty City '''Interlude: '''As read in the TLAD credits, the song "Auto Tune" is not attached to Flex or Statik's segments on the station, only referred to as "Interlude." * B.o.B. - "Auto Tune" (2009) '''DJ: Statik Selektah, a mixtape DJ who has spun since 2000. Coincidentally, he was first inspired by Funkmaster Flex, as well as DJ Premier (who is heard on The Classics 104.1). He also works in marketing under the company "ShowOff Marketing," attracting major clients from 50 Cent and Diddy's "Vote Or Die" to Reebok and major labels like Virgin, Capitol and Universal. Statik's segment features more underground rappers, most of which he has personally worked with before. * Termanology - "Here in Liberty City" (2009) * Freeway - "Carjack" (2009) * Saigon - "Spit" (2009) * Skyzoo - "The Chase Is On" (2009) * Consequence - "I Hear Footsteps" (2009) * Talib Kweli - "My Favorite Song" (2009) DJ: Funkmaster Flex, an extremely prominent hip-hop and reggae DJ. Since 1994, he has appeared on both television (Yo! MTV Raps), radio (Hot 97, ''which The Beat 102.7 is meant to parody) and mixtapes (''60 Minutes of Funk) to promote music. He has recently expanded to the custom car subculture, with several television shows and a line of footwear. Flex is given his own segment on The Beat, which features more Top 40/pop-rap songs and club hits which most had a heavy use for the popular yet controversial practice of auto tune which was a music trend starting from 2008 until early 2010. This segment playlist consists of: * Busta Rhymes (feat. Ron Browz) - "Arab Money" (2008) * Busta Rhymes (feat. Young Jeezy & Jadakiss) - "Conglomerate" (2009) * T.I. (feat. Swizz Beatz) - "Swing Ya Rag" (2008) * Ron Browz - "Jumping (Out the Window)" (2008) * DJ Khaled (feat Kanye West & T-Pain) - "Go Hard" (2008) * Kardinal Offishall (feat. Akon & Sean Paul) - "Dangerous (Remix)" (2008) * John Legend (feat. Andre 3000) - "Green Light" (2008) * Kanye West - "Love Lockdown" (2008) Songs marked with ** were removed from station in future updates. Deleted Songs * DJ Green Lantern (feat. Akon, Fabolous & Fat Joe) - "I'm So Fly" (2008) * Fat Joe - "Shit Is Real Pt. III" (2002) Video Grand Theft Auto IV soundtrack: Episodes from Liberty City soundtrack: Trivia General * The Beat 102.7 is called "Beat 95" in the game files. This was likely the beta name of the station. * This station plays in Playboy X's Penthouse and the Governor Greg Johnson Projects. * The station is a replication of WQHT Hot 97, an urban contemporary radio station in New York. The stations both play contemporary hip-hop and have mixshows by DJ's DJ Green Lantern, Mister Cee and Funkmaster Flex, one of the on-air DJ's on Hot 97, plus the stations both use Eric Edwards as their imaging voice. * It is Armando Torres's, Brucie Kibbutz's, Dwayne Forge's, and Yusuf Amir's favorite radio station. Yusuf is also seen dancing to and singing Busta Rhymes' "Arab Money" in several mission cutscenes. That song was also used for Yusuf's character trailer. * At the end of Statik Selektah's mix, he says that Mr. Cee is up next. However if it's heard while playing Episodes From Liberty City, it goes to Funk Flex's mix. * Swizz Beatz's "Top Down" is altered in GTA IV compared to the album version. * Nas' song "War is Neccessary" was recorded exclusively for GTA IV. * Wet 'Em Up, by Tru Life was used in the introductory character trailer for Playboy X. * In TLAD, this station is heard playing inside the Bahama Mamas. * In EFLC, Funk Flex mentions a man by the name of Ernesto Asaltacunas, saying he looks ridiculous and "What do you mean how old?". This is a reference to an infamous R. Kelly interview on BET that happened around the time of the game's release. Known Fans *Patrick McReary *Dwayne Forge *Trey Stewart *Yusuf Amir *Bobby Jefferson *Brucie Kibbutz *Armando Torres *Malc See also * N-CT FM - a hip hop radio in GTA 1. * KREZ - a hip hop radio in GTA 2. * Game Radio - an east coast hip hop radio in GTA III. * Wildstyle - a hip hop and electro radio in GTA Vice City. * Playback FM - a classic east coast hip hop radio in GTA San Andreas. * Radio Los Santos - a contemporary hip hop radio in GTA San Andreas and GTA V ''. * The Liberty Jam - an east coast hip hop radio in ''GTA Liberty City Stories ''which also plays songs by The L.O.X. (which Jadakiss and Styles P. are members of), as well as songs featuring Fat Joe and Styles P. as a solo artist. * Fresh FM - a hip hop and electro radio in ''GTA Vice City Stories. * The Classics 104.1 - a classic hip hop radio in GTA IV ''which also plays song by Nas. * Electro-Choc - a radio in GTA IV and EFLC which also plays song by Kardinal Offishall. * Alchemist - a hip hop instrumentals radio in ''GTA Chinatown Wars. * DJ Khalil - a hip hop instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. * West Coast Classics - a classic west coast hip hop radio in GTA V. * The Lab - a hip hop and mixed genre radio in enhaced versions of GTA V. Navigation }} de:The Beat 102.7 es:The Beat 102.7 fr:The Beat 102.7 nl:The Beat 102.7 pl:The Beat 102.7 ro:The Beat 102.7 ru:The Beat 102.7 uk:The Beat 102.7 Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City Category:Rap Stations